tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Aster Atwood-Prewett
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he's an extra character. * New York Ghost's best players, past and present (1999-2016, skipping 2013) ** New York Ghost's #1 player (1999) ** #4-#23 (other years) * Heroes of the 20th century, Salem Sphynx's list (poshumously) * Order of Merlin, 1st class (posthumously, for his efforts during the Battle of Hogwarts) |Died = 2nd May, 1998, Battle of Hogwarts (took the brunt of an explosion to shield Finley Lupin, saving her life but dying instantly in the process, aged 20) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'1" |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |skin = Dark Brown |family = * Fabian Prewett (father) † * Rose Atwood (mother) † * Silene Atwood-Prewett (sister) * Ross Atwood (maternal grandmother) † * Hepatica Atwood (née Lapierre) (maternal grandmother) † * Primrose Atwood (maternal aunt) * Amaranth Atwood (maternal uncle) *Molly Weasley (paternal aunt) *Arthur Weasley (paternal uncle) *Bill Weasley (paternal cousin) *Charlie Weasley (paternal cousin) *Percy Weasley (paternal cousin) *Fred Weasley (paternal cousin) *George Weasley (paternal cousin) *Ron Weasley (paternal cousin) *Ginevra Weasley (paternal cousin) * Gideon Prewett (paternal uncle) † * Annie Prewett (paternal aunt) † *Fabian Prewett Jr (cousin) *Vivienne Prewett (cousin) *Talitha Prewett (cousin-in-law) *Caroline Prewett (niece) *Aster Prewett (nephew) * Zinnia Lapierre (maternal great-grandfather) † * Maria Lapierre (maternal great-grandmother) † * Ronald Atwood (maternal great-grandfather) † * Clarisse Atwood (maternal great-grandmother) † *Mr Prewett (paternal grandfather) *Mrs Prewett (paternal grandmother) *Muriel (paternal great-aunt) *Tessie (possible paternal great-aunt) *Ignatius Prewett (aternal great-uncle) *Lucretia Prewett (paternal great-aunt) |Animagus = |Boggart = Thestral |Riddikulus = |Wand = Pine, 11", Rougarou hair, swishy, slightly battered charred and simply carved |Patronus = |House = Pukwudgie |Loyalty = * Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Pukwudgie **Pukwudgie Quidditch Team * Salem Salamanders (chaser) * American National Quidditch team (chaser) *Prewett Family *Xavier Mattern (fan of) *Atwood Family *Lapierre Family |job = Chaser (Salem Salamanders)| |Signature = |hideg=sksksk}} Aster Gideon Atwood-Prewett, , (8th October 1977 – 2nd May, 1998) was an American Half-Blood wizard, the son of Fabian Prewett and Rose Atwood, and the elder brother of Silene Atwood-Prewett. He was born in the town of Ipswich, Massachusetts. From a young age Aster dreamed of being a professional quidditch player, idolising Sweetwater All-Stars' chaser Xavier Mattern particularly. He learnt to fly on an old Cleansweep Five that belonged to his elder cousin Bill, practising with his other cousins when he visited them their home in the village of Ottery St Catchpole. Both of Aster's parents died toward the end of the First Wizarding War, and so he was rased by his maternal aunt Primrose Atwood. Even so, both he and his younger sister Silene Atwood-Prewett, were frequently able to visit their extended family, with their paternal aunt Molly Weasley treating them as much like her children as anyone. Aster attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry between the yeas 1989 and 1996, while his paternal family all attended Hogwarts. The cousins engaged in a friendly feux school rivalry as a result. Each insisting their school was the "clearly superior" school. he was sorted into Pukwudgie, and became their quidditch team's captain and was arguably their star player for the six years he was a member of the team as a chaser. After his school years he was quickly by the Salem Salamanders, the local team to his hometown, but prominent team in the United States League, aged 18. He soon proved himself as a player in his third match scoring what New York Ghost quidditch commentator Jared Barnett described a "miraculous" goal in the final five minutes before the capture of the snitch; Allison Darrow, former chaser for the Fitchburg Finches, also described him as "one to watch". Atwood-Prewett was tragically killed during the final battle of the Second Wizarding War, the Battle of Hogwarts, several months before he could play the final game of the Quidditch World Cup: USA versus Germany. He did so in defence of his friend, Finley Lupin. Being the only American casualty of the Battle, though not the only American combatant, the papers in the USA chose to make him somewhat of an icon of the Second Wizarding War. He was posthumously awarded several honours, in and out of the sporting circle, and one the stands of his former team's new stadum was also named in his honour. His cousin, Fabian and his wife Talitha also named their son Aster Prewett in honour of Aster I, as the two (Fabian and Aster I) had been as close as brothers, this would have been a gesture he would have liked, given the family tradition. The rest, however, he would not have liked. His sister Silene Atwood-Prewett fought constantly for the media coverage and awards to end, knowing that this is never what Aster would have wanted, and that if he could see all the papers' "gestures" and the postumous awards he'd feel like a punchline. She insisted that he'd want to be remembered for his achievements, not how "tragically" he died. No one listened to her. The only thing out of it he would have liked was that, upon hearing about his death and how he had been a fan, Xavier Mattern recalled the achievements he'd had with the Salamanders, of which there were many, in a statement to the New York Ghost, describing Aster as a "rare talent". Mattern agreed to attend his funeral. Aster was a member of the Prewett family and the Atwood family. Biography Early Life Ilvermorny Years Qidditch Career Battle of Hogwarts ''"Legacy"'' Trivia references Resources Category:Half-Blood Category:American Wizards Category:Pukwudgie Category:Pukwudgie House Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Ilvermorny Student Category:Ilvermory Alumni Category:Prewett Family Category:Salem Salamanders Category:Chasers Category:Grace01121922 Category:Professional Quidditch Players Category:Quidditch Players Category:American National Quidditch Team Category:Pukwudgie Quidditch Team Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Battle of Hogwarts Casualties Category:Deceased Category:Second Wizarding War Casualties Category:Weasley Family Category:The Weasleys Category:Atwood Family Category:Sweetwater All-Stars Fan Category:Professional Chasers Category:United States League Players Category:North American Cup Players Category:Xavier Mattern fan Category:Order of Merlin Category:Order of Merlin First Class Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Lapierre Family Category:Lars Hertz fan Category:Chaser's Luck Victims Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Gabriel Holmström Fan Category:Flávio Di Vèneto fans